Amber Eagles
Team Members AE1: Eden Zahn School: Whittree Weapon: Ballistic Riot Shield AE2: Anastasia Arcadia School: Davison Weapon: Mosin Nagant M44 Carbine AE3: Shawn Thornton School: Davison Weapon: SOG Knife AE4: Brendan O'Toole School: Davison Weapon: Garrote Wire AE5: Anzu Sakamoto School: Whittree Weapon: Kendama Cup-and-Ball Game Mentor 'The Champion' "It takes a winner to make a winner." Name: Emi "Xylenz" Soshimoto Age: 22 Gender: Female Appearance: Emi is a slight girl, just barely reaching five feet tall and weighing 119 pounds. She wears her hair short, spiked upwards, and coloured a vibrant red. She has dark brown eyes, and her features are angular and sharp. She wears no makeup, finding it a waste of time, effort, and money. Her dress usually consists of sweaters that are a size too big, tattered jeans, and flip flops, but she usually dons whatever uniform her sponsors and teammates are wearing. Biography: Born into wealth due to her parents owning and operating a successful advertising firm, Emi had a lot of freedom to choose from in her spare time. Though she grew up fascinated with competitive strategy games (Such as Warhammer 40k, Twilight Imperium, and Infinity) she made the switch to online real time strategy games when she was fourteen, just in time for the launch of SOTF Champions. As one of the game’s earliest players, Emi witnessed the game grow fast in popularity to coincide with the show, and was one of the first thousand players to reach the esteemed Diamond ranking - the highest in the game. From there, she became popular under the username Xylenz - most notably for her sarcastic comments and creative verbal jabs at opponents on her livestream channels. When SOTF Champions hosted their first ever world team championship tournament in Las Vegas, Nevada, Xylenz played on the team to take second place, and also earned the honor of being named the tournament MVP. Since then, she’s played on several different teams over five years of being a professional Champions player, one of a very small percentage that can earn their entire living by playing the game. She’s also maintained her popularity through livestreams, an active twitter account, and the occasional Vlog. Due to her high profile, she's widely considered to be an ambassador of competitive gaming, and has recently signed on to be the spokesperson for Razer gaming equipment, including a "Xylenz" line of mice, keyboards, and headsets. As a part of a cross-promotional campaign this season, Emi has been chosen as a mentor in the hopes of bringing more attention to the SOTF Champions scene, coupled with her fiery personality and presence in front of a camera. Team Conclusion: Will the Eagles be caught in the crosswind of failure, or can they soar above the competition - to victory? Mentor's Comment: "Well, shit on a stick. We're gonna have ourselves a bit of a barn burner. Hopefully, my team can pull their collective heads out of their asses and follow the competent ones home." - Emi Soshimoto Team Evaluations Kills: '''Cathryn Bailey '''Eliminated By: '''The death of Anastasia Arcadia at the hands of Corin Albanesi '''Collected Weapons: '''Flintlock Axe Pistol (from Sarah Bourne), Mateba Model 6 Unica Autorevolver (from Ashley Namath), szabla (from Gabriel Munez) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Xylenz, in chronological order. *Killer Munchies *Zoom, Kick, Persuasion, Tech *It's Bad. We're Hit, Man, We Are Hit Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Emi Soshimoto and the Amber Eagles. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Teams